Apocalypse Scarab
|manufacturer = HVY |price = $3,076,290 $2,313,000 (trade price) (Arena War) |related = |variants = Future Shock Scarab Nightmare Scarab |swankness = |dashtype = |inttxd = |carcols = |wheeltype = |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = scarab |handlingname = SCARAB |textlabelname = SCARAB |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The HVY Apocalypse Scarab is a custom low-profile light tank featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Arena War update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The vehicle is evidently based on the , characterized by the low profile and the suspension system, with the tracks appearing similar to the M41 Walker Bulldog, a light tank used in the 1950s and 60s. The vehicle is depicted as a small tracked vehicle with a small bumper, where the headlights and a winch are located. The cabin has an angled windshield and two top-hinged access doors. Behind it there is the engine bay, evidenced by the vents located on the sides and the roof, featuring protective frames on the front and rear sides, along with a LED flood light identical to those found in the Riata or the Kamacho. The rear section features a truck bed with an open back, which two passengers can sit on either side, in a similar manner to the Insurgent Pick-Up, featuring the standard tail lights and another winch on the rear bumper. The Scarab feature two tracks, each one supported by five road wheels distributed into three suspension sets, along with two return rollers and the usual front and rear drive . The tracks are partially covered by upper panels and protective frames on it. The sides and the rear end features unique "Scarab" badges. The interior uses components from race-type vehicles, in a layout intended to replicate the interior from the Ripsaw EV2. There is a digital speedometer on the driver side and five gauges on the passenger side facing to the driver, as well as another screen and the radio display on the middle. There are several devices identical to those from the TM-02 Khanjali and numerous buttons also found on race-type interiors, as well as the aforementioned Scarab badges on the steering wheel. While identical to its two other variants, it has a worn bodywork, which is mostly covered by the carbon-fiber panels on it. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Vehicle The Scarab accelerates fairly quick compared to other tracked vehicles and possess above average handling. While having good suspension, caution should be taken when having a ram weapon equipped, as it may disrupt its capabilities. Although it is not heavy enough to crush cars like the Rhino Tank or the TM-02 Khanjali, the Scarab can still pose a threat at anyone. The vehicle can push away vehicles with ease and is difficult to be pushed by other light cars, making it an excellent choice for transportation around the map. ;Abilities *The vehicle can be installed with both "Jump" mods and "Shunt" mods. The Jump modifications come in three levels of effectiveness and can be activated using the horn button. When activated, the vehicle will be launched into the air, in a similar way to the Ruiner 2000 and Scramjet. The Shunt modifications allow the vehicle to shunt to the side. *The vehicle can be installed with Boost upgrades. This can be used to significantly speed up the vehicle. It can be used repeatedly while driving the vehicle, but it is better to let it fully recharge for maximum efficiency. ;Armor Compared to other Arena vehicles, the Scarab excels in armor resistance, able to take up to six rockets before being destroyed. However, its windshield is pretty large, leaving the front occupants vulnerable to gunfire, with little to no protection for the rear passengers. These issues can be solved with the addition of the Full Armor plate, which leaves a smaller weak spot on the windshield, and the Plated Cage upgrade, which covers most of the rear bed while allowing the rear passenger to shoot at any enemy behind the vehicle. ;Weaponry *The vehicle can be fitted with a Ram Weapon. The ram weapon behaves in a similar way to the updated scoops and ramming bars of the RCV and Armored Boxville, causing a large amount of damage to other vehicles and often sending them flying into mid-air with little to no disadvantage against the vehicle itself, and no damage to the vehicle's engine whatsoever. It should be noted that the effectiveness against other players is significantly reduced compared to its effectiveness against NPCs and their vehicles. *The Scarab can be modified to have a single .50 caliber machine gun. It behaves similarly to other front-mounted machine guns from various armed land vehicles, but it is difficult to use and lacks enough firepower to sort out heavily-armored vehicles. *The vehicle has the option for installing Proximity Mines. Unlike Weaponized Vehicles added in the Gunrunning update, the Scarab, along with all Arena Cars in the Arena War update, has five different Proximity Mine choices: Kinetic, Spike, EMP, Slick and Sticky; **The Kinetic option (orange flashing light) creates a small impulse spreading several meters around the area, sending players and vehicles into the air. The impulse deals little damage to both players and vehicles. **The Spike option (dark blue flashing light) bursts the tires of vehicles passing over or near it, as well as dealing a small amount of damage to the vehicle, mainly effecting the vehicle's windows, but otherwise dealing no damage or force. The mine does not burst vehicles with Bulletproof Tires installed. **The EMP option (light blue flashing light) disables the vehicle's electronics when passing over it. The accelerator, brakes and steering, as well as the radio and other features are disabled for around 5 seconds before reactivating. It also deals a small amount of damage to players. The player will be notified by whom their vehicle was disabled by in a small notification above the radar. **The Slick option (green flashing light) bursts a large amount of oil on the surface, causing vehicles passing over it to lose control. This deals no damage to both vehicles or players. **The Sticky option (purple flashing light) bursts a large amount of sticky substance on the surface, causing vehicles passing over it to slow down. This deals no damage to both vehicles or players. *The tank can also be installed with bodywork Spikes. These spikes deal damage to NPCs and players, contact with the spikes can instantly kill them. GTA Online Overview |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Apocalypse Scarab can only be modified at an Arena Workshop. :(AW) Unlock this item for purchase via the Arena War Career. :*'' Headlights are not available if a "Ram Weapon" modification is installed (except "Light Ram"). Image Gallery ArenaWar-GTAO-ApocalypseScarab.png|The '''Apocalypse Scarab' on the Arena War website. ArenaWar-GTAO-ApocalypseScarabModded.png|Modified example of the Apocalypse Scarab on the Arena War website. Scarab-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Scarab on Rockstar Games Social Club. Video Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased at the Arena War website for $3,076,290 or $2,313,000 (trade price as a Sponsorship Tier reward in the Arena War Career). **The vehicle comes with the "Light Edge Rust" Livery and a Light Scoop Ram Weapon as standard when purchased. See Also *Future Shock Scarab *Nightmare Scarab Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Arena War Category:Vehicles manufactured by HVY Category:Military Vehicle Class Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Tanks